The Last Lecture
by SweetJesus.It'sEdward
Summary: AH, AU, OOC/IC. EXB. What would you feel if the one you loved had his life numbered? Travel along with Bella Swan as she experiances heart-ache and hope for the future. Reviews are highly appreciated. M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: AH, AU, OOC/IC. EXB. What would you feel if the one you loved had his life numbered? Travel along with Bella Swan as she experiances heart-ache and hope for the future.**

**The Last Lecture**

We had been best friends ever since the day I had first stepped onto the playground at Forks Elementary. I could remember the life that was burning in the little boy's eyes, as I stared at his cute chubby cheeks and bronze hair. His voice was high-pitched and his skin was fair. The sunlight shined on him as he jumped around and played on the jungle gym.

I would follow behind him as we played _Follow the Leader_ and then we would sit on the ground playing Duck, Duck, Goose with just ourselves. Life was so carefree back then.

A child could become instantly happy when he/she sees that the sun is shining and that it is a perfect day to play. Then their mood can be switched automatically when they see the clouds and hear the boisterous thunders. Children were so predictable that way.

It made no sense to most adults, but now that I am almost 18, I have heard and felt the stresses of adulthood be brought upon me quickly with just one phone call.

"He is in the hospital." His mom said from the other line.

I gazed out the window, of course, the rain was pounding hard against the glass and my mood was dreary and uneased. I sighed heavily, knowing that this day was going to come.

Ever since age 15, he had became slower and slower. Instead of walking to school, like we did ever since 3rd grade, we had to car pool with his mom and my mom. The car rides were always awkward because I knew that something was wrong with him.

Now, as I pictured my best friend laying there in the hospital all by himself, I felt a rush telling me that I had to act quickly.

"Then I guess you will know where to find me." I said, then slammed the phone on the reciever. My hands immediately went to my hair as I looked around my bedroom. There were articles of clothing lying around and I sighed heavily as I grabbed them off the floor and placed them into my over night bag.

_Shoes, socks, shirts, pants, tampons, face cleansers... _I was making a mental list in my head as I paced around the room gathering things in my arms and then dropping them into the bag.

I zipped the bag shut as soon as I was done, and then grabbed my car keys off my night stand. I slipped on my flip flops and fast-walked down the stairs, making sure not to fall.

"Headed to the ER." I called out to Charlie, as I passed the kitchen on my way to the front door.

"Hold up." He called. I walked backwards to the door opened to the kitchen. Charlie was sitting at the table. He looked up at me then started to fold his paper and place it on the table. "Now where do you think you're going?" He asked in his mono-toned voice.

"It's Edward." I whispered. His brows shot up and he sighed deeply.

"You could get there faster with a police escort." He said. I knew that he was trying to be helpful, but the thought of being caught dead in a police cruiser made me shudder.

"Thanks dad, but I don't know how long I will be staying. So I should take my own car just in case." I said, stepping backwards to start heading towards the door again.

"Tell Edward that I said I was sorry." He called to me. I sucked in a deep breath and nodded, knowing that he couldn't see me.

The wind hit me fiercefully and I grabbed onto my back tighter. The rain was pouring, so I jumped off the porch and ran towards my truck.

I opened the door, and it screached from the sudden action. I threw my bag onto the passenger side of the car, along with my purse and climbed in, shutting the door as well.

My hand went to my pocket and I jingled the keys from my unsteady hands. I placed it into the truck and it roared to life.

I sped down the road, and as I was driving towards the hospital, I kept having flash backs.

_"I'm scared." I said honestly, as I sat on the 8 year old boy's bed, holding my teddy tightly against my chest. _

_"Me too." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder, as I gazed up into his deep eyes. His eye lashes fluttered and my breath seemed to be taken away from me. _

_The thunder hit his house hard with a loud boom and I pressed myself into Edward's side. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight. "I feel safer when you hold me like this." I said to him._

_He pulled my chin up and kissed my forehead. "Seriously Bella, what are best buds for?" He asked. I chuckled then tucked my head into the crook of his neck, falling back onto the bed and then gently falling asleep._

I laughed at the memory. We had always been close, and it was my 16th year when I realized how truely in love with him I was. He used to just be a brother, and I used to wish that he was, but now, I am glad that he wasn't.

I pulled into the hospitals parking lot and grabbed my things, slinging them over my shoulder before walking into the too familiar building.

I worked my way to the counter to find a lady with wrinkles and curly hair at the computer. "How may I help you?" She asked me, her specticals sliding down her nose.

The pressed her index finger to the rim and slid them back into place. I sighed, "I'm here to see Edward Cullen."

"Are you a family relative?" She asked.

I smiled. "Yes, I am a sister."

She sat up from her seat and walked around the desk to my side, "Right this way, Miss."

I followed behind her, wondering how the halls seemed to have gotten longer, as I walked.

**TBC.**

**MUST READ: Okay, Everyone knows that I have a story called, We Will Never Forget. For the people who haven't checked it out yet, you really should. **

**Back to this story. I had writers block and I thought that this would be an interesting story. Please review, and if you do...You will win a free cruise with Edward! (P.S. His only article of clothing will be a speedo!) AHHH!! SIGN ME UP!**

**Don't forget to review! I want 10 on this first chapter. Not too hard. Let's get started!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I am officially sad... Trust me guys, this story is going to be awesome! Just give it a chance and stick with it. Please? For me? Don'tcha trust me?? :( Sad face.**

As I walked down the huge hallway for what seemed like forever, I felt as if my world had stopped then and there. I was being pushed by some type of force, commanding me to move forward, but the fear and angst was keeping me away. I wanted to see him. I loved him, but this was too much.

I had been planning for this day for a long time, but I never thought that it would come so soon. Now, as I stalked my way slowly, I knocked on the door that read ROOM 340.

"Come...in..." I heard from the other side. I took in another deep breath and turned to knob. The door slowly opened and I walked in the room, keeping my eyes on my feet.

"Bella..." I heard someone say. My eyes seperated with the floor and went to the emeralds gazing at me. "You came..." He whispered.

I walked over to him, throwing my things over onto an ugly green chair and went over to his bed. "Of course I did, silly." He told him.

He smiled up at me faintly and then yawned. His face was so pale. Almost as pale as the hospital sheets. His eyes were becoming scarier as I payed more attention to them. There were black rings under his eyes and the white in his eyes were now a pale red.

I lifted his weak arm and touched my face gently. "You are such a dear friend." He said, grinning. I looked down and blushed. He pulled my face back up to look at his.

My mind was sworming with things to say to him. "Where are your folks?" I asked.

He coughed and spoke up a little bit, "Mum told me that you were on your way, and Dad is in his office. So they wanted to give us a moment or two alone."

I looked deeply at his face. Even at his worst state, he was still beautiful. So gorgeous.

_"Happy 13th birthday, Bella." Edward said cheerfully, handing me a small wrapped up box with a glistening silver bow._

_"I told you that I don't like gifts." I said to him._

_"Well... Can you atleast open it first before you start making judgements." He said, pushing the box more into my arms._

_"Alright, alright." I said, annoyed. I started with the bow, making sure to take my time and get on Edward's nerves. He groaned. _

_"By the time you are done opening your presents, I will be 14! Hurry up, woman!" He said._

_I shook my head and ripped off the paper. My eyes widened when I saw what was inside. There in the box was a card, and a beautiful silver heart necklace with 'Best friends' ingraved in it.. "Oh Edward..." I said, looking at him. He smiled. _

_"D-do you like it?" He asked, blushing a deep red._

_"I picked up the necklace and handed it to him. "Can you put it on me please?" I asked, turning around and lifting my hair. _

_He didn't say anything, but he wrapped it around my neck and clipped the back together. "So do you like it..?" He asked me again. _

_I turned to face him and then looked down at the jewlrey. "Yes.." I whispered. _

_"You should open the card in private." He told me, right when I was about to open the envelope._

_"Okay." I said. _

I pushed Edward's hair away from his eyes and kissed his forehead. "Mmm" He hummed.

I smiled down at him and brushed my nose against his. "Everything is going to work out." I said, "It always does."

He nodded dumbly and looked at the wall in front of him. "What are you thinking about?" I asked him.

"I'm just thinking about...time." He said, swallowing back a sob. I grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek.

"Don't scare yourself. It will only make things worse."

He nodded again. "You're right." He stated, still not looking at me.

I growled and went over to my bag and got out a piece of paper. "What's that?" He asked, looking at what I held in my hands.

"Remeber that card you gave me on my 13th birthday?" I asked him.

He looked at me, "No way. You kept it?" His smile was returning to his face. "Can you read it to me? I think I forgot what it says."

I opened up the card and began to read, "_Dear Bella, today is your thirteenth birthday and I couldn't be happier than ever. We are now the same age again! Well, I was thinkin' last night... and I... Oh-nevermind. It's stupid. Okay, here it goes. I was wonderin' if I could kiss you...tomorrow after school under the old oak tree at the park... Well, reply later. And Happy Birthday again! Love, Edward Cullen._"

I closed the card, and sighed. Edward started laughing and I looked up at him. "I was such a loser." He stated.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, coming to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Well, because... I dunno. I can't believe you actually went along with it though. I was so nervous. Gah, I bet it sucked for you and--"

I stopped him with I light kiss on his lips and he immediately went quiet. "Wow." He said, almost breathless.

"I'm sorry." I said, looking down at my hands in my lap. He pulled my chin towards him and he placed my forehead against his.

"Don't be sorry." He said, and kissed me again, making it longer. I moaned against his mouth and parted my lips, giving him permission to come inside. He took the invitation greedily and sucked on my bottom lip, then stuck his tongue inside.

"Edward..." I whispered against his lips.

"Oh, Bella..." He said, taking the back of my head with his hand and pulling my mouth closer to his. We stayed like that for the longest time, our mouths moving at the same pace. It was like heaven.

"I want you."

**TBC.**

**Sorry that it's so short. It's 12:00 AM and I am ready to go to bed!! Awhhh, Edward and Bella are in love. How sweet. Who said 'I want you'?? Hmm, I dunno yet to tell you the truth. Was is Bella? Was it Edward? WAS IT BOTH?! **

**OW OW. Juicy stuff(:**

**REVIEW and I will give you vertual cookies! Yummm.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ungrounded(: **

**Note: Lemony(:**

_"I want you"_

My half lidded eyes shot open as I gazed into Edward's eyes. "Right now." He added. My breath hitched and my stomach churned as I thought of the possibilites. Oh, the things we could do. Not here, of course not, but when he was better... I grinned deviously.

A thick liquid pooled into my panties as I layed there, staring up at him. "Bella?" He asked.

I was brought back into reality as I gazed into his beautiful eyes. He scrunched his nose up and his eyes became darker. "Is that..." He said then stop. His hand dipped down under the covers and between my legs. _Shit. _I said to myself. I was wearing a skirt, and as his hand got closer to my sweet entrance, I began to wither and pool creams into the tiny material guarding my virginity.

His finger lightly pushed against the thin material and then groaned loudly. "My dear," He said, "You are so... wet."

I pulled his lips back to mine and his other hand-the one that wasn't messing with my _area_-was being wrapped into my hair. I was overcome with different emotions all at once. Horny, Love, Lust. I had it bad, and my underwear was the evidence.

I pressed my body tighter to his, and I could clearly feel his erection through the hospital gown. I reach under the fabric of the short gown and found the top of his boxers. I pulled down the elastic slightly, and I could feel his pubic hair against my finger tips. I pumped out more juices and Edward stuck his finger down there, then brought it up to his mouth and sucked on his finger. _How erotic._

My hand slid downward until I hit his shaft. "Uhhh." He moaned. I wrapped my hand around him and squeezed. He became harder in my hand; he was _growing _in my hand, to be more exact. I rubbed up and down his penis, and he moaned incoherant words.

His finger danced on my clit and I kept moaning for him to press harder. He did as I commanded and I was getting closer to my release.

We heard a soft knock at the door then, and I pulled my hand back to my side, and Edward placed his on my hip. I smiled at him, and he grinned at me, his eyes were sparkling.

"Ehem." The doctor said as he came in, clearing his throat. I didn't look behind me, I kept my eyes on Edward's face.

Edward's eyes detached from my gaze and went to the doctor's. "Hey dad!" He said brightly. I turned my head to the side and saw the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life. Of course I had seen Carlisle numerous of times, but oh... He looked so good in his shruggs.

"Hey son, hello Bella." He greeted me. My heart fluttered and Edward noticed. He chuckled at me, and I turned beat red.

"So, Edward, we got your test results back." The doctor sounded gloomly and my breath stopped. I touched Edward's face with my hand and he pressed his cheek into my palm. Sweet, salty tears ran down my cheeks and raised up to kiss his nose. Edward smiled weakly and then looked back at Carlisle.

"Go on." Edward said, making his father continue.

Carlisle's breath stuttered a bit and his words became choppy, "E-Edward... S-Son.. The results s-show th-that you hav-ve..."

Edward raised his hand to stop Carlisle in mid sentence. "Just tell me how much longer I have." He said. My eyes were becoming fuzzy and my cheeks were swelling. I sobbed in his chest and he hushed my gently, rubbing my back with his fingers.

"10 months."

My voice broke then and Edward's did too. I heard Carlisle leave the room crying, I knew that he didn't want to seem weak in from of Edward and I.

"Oh, Edward..." I moaned against him. My body shaking with dispare and utter depression. He sniff and pulled me tighter against him, burying his fac in my hair. I sobbed with him and dugged my fingernails into his side, willing myself not to let go.

"Why didn't you want to now what's wrong?" I asked him. He shrugged from atop of me and whispered, "It's best that I didn't know."

I blinked probably a hundred times as I watched him. His face, red and spotted from the crying was breaking again, and I pulled him into a kiss. A deep kiss. A deep, _passionate, _kiss. "I love you." I whispered against his cheek.

He shook his head. "You can't love me..." He said, pulling away.

I took his hip and pressed him against me again. I threaded my fingers in his hair and touched my nose to his, closing my eyes, I whispered, "Oh, but I do love you."

His palm pressed against my chest and pushed me back. "No!" He yelled. "You _can't _love me!"

My heart was breaking with his harsh words. I was practically speechless. How could he say such a thing? How could he even _THINK _that way?! "W-Why can't I love you, Edward?" I asked, gazing into his deep green eyes.

"Because I will leave you. Sooner than when I want to. I can't do that Bella. I can't put you through all of the _damn _pain! I just can't! You can't love me without getting hurt!"

"But I am willing to make that choice, Edward. I have loved you for years and I am not going to stop, so suck up your pride and KISS ME!" I screamed.

Our lips collided and I was sent away from here. I was masked with his beautiful lips, and I was sent to a place where death and hurt didn't exist. A perfect place, where I would never feel broken again.

**TBC.**

**Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**i know, it's been months. you have my permission to cut me if i leave that long ever again.**

So, it has been a full week, and Edward is still in the hospital. His eyes aren't red anymore, but they are a slight yellow, and it scares me. He is still very sick. The sleeping medication they give him makes him throw up, but atleast it gets rid of the pain...but only for six hours. Which sucks.

The only time I ever leave his side at the hospital is to get new clothes. Other than that, I am pretty much there twenty four/seven.

Edward's siblings are normally always there too, especially Esme. Her normally nice creamy skin has been red for days because of the sobbing she has done.

I don't see Carlisle much anymore. Esme says that he is having a hard time dealing with the fact that Edward's illness is incurable. When I heard that, I had to step out of the room to let myself cry.

Edward doesn't cry anymore. He did the first night, and the second, but he is dealing a whole lot better than the rest of us troopers; he is just so brave.

Every night, before I fell asleep in his frail arms, I would hum him to sleep, and watch his face as it went from hard to soft. When I know that he is completely asleep, I would raise up a little bit, and then press my lips lightly to his.

I still didn't know what was wrong with him. It hurt knowing that I couldn't know, because he didn't want to know. I couldn't just go up to Carlisle and ask, then keep it from Edward! That would be just sick.

"Edward," I groaned for the twenty-fifth time today.

"Mhmm...?" He hummed lazily, eyes still closed.

I looked up at him, and then kissed his cheek lightly. "I love you," he whispered, turning his face slightly towards mine.

"You too," I whispered, placing my hand on his stomach, and drawing little hearts on it with my fingers.

His hand reached up to touch my face, and I guided it, placing it lovingly on my cheek. His eyes fluttered open, and then snapped shut when he noticed the light. "Ouch," he murmured.

"We need to talk, Edward..."

"I know," he said.

"You do?"

"Of course I do. You want to know what's wrong with me. Am I correct?"

Amazing, I thought to myself. He knew my mind better than I did. "Well, yes. I do want to know."

His eyes opened again, and he looked at my face, a distant longing in his eyes. A longing for what? I don't know.

He sighed loudly and shook his head. "Be reasonable, Edward..."

"Why should I? I'm going to die either way, knowing or not. Why should I dread about it, when I can't do anything about it!?" His usually small sweet voice became loud and strong as he spoke each sentence.

"You must understand how much this is hurting me, too." I barely said, keeping my eyes away from his.

"I do understand, Bella..." Of course he understood, he's Edward.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked as he walked into the room. His eyes seemed to be sunk into his skull. He was so tired. I bet the long hours he spent not sleeping, was spent trying to find some type of way to save Edward... I hated what this was doing to his family.

"Yes, father?" Edward asked, his eyes going towards Carlisle and staying there.

"You can go home in the morning," he replied.

Edward half smiled and then looked at my slightly brighter face. "Home," he whispered, and kissed my hair. I looked up at him, and then back at Carlisle. "I will be right back, Edward," I said, still keeping my eyes on his father, "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, my love," he said, and let my get out of the bed.

I opened the door, and walked out. Once I was in the hall, I pressed my back against the wall, and waited.

Carlisle came out a few seconds after I did, and he turned to face me after closing the door softly.

"Bella..." he said, but I held up my hand, stopping him.

"Are you sure about this, Mr. Cullen? He still seems weak."

He sucked in a deep breath, "I know, Bella, but he needs to be home. He will be a wheel chair for about a month, and then he will be able to do...most things."

I nodded my head, and kept my eyes on the floor.

"Do you want to know what's wrong with him, Bella?" He asked.

My eyes locked with his. Did I want to know? I thought of Edward. Sick...and lost. Would it be better for me to know? How would I benefit by knowing? Look at Carlisle and Esme. They were beating themselves up because they knew... Did I want to be like that?

"No."

"I was hoping you'd say that... But I had to make sure..."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

There was a silence, and then he finally spoke. "Go back in there and see Edward... There isn't much..time." His face broke, and then I walked around him, and back into the room.

I went over to Edward, and layed myself down beside him, and he put his arm around me, then pulled me closer to him.

"Everything will be okay," he said confidently.

I didn't say, or do anything. I just stared in front of me, and didn't even notice the small tears rolling down my face.

**to be continued.**

**review, please?**

**-hannah(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**please review once you're done. i dont know if i still have your interest or not. if you have any ideas, please PM me or review! i love new ideas. FLAMES ARE WELCOMED. advice is good (:**

**enjoy!**

Edward got to come home today. And I must say, I'm not thrilled. At all. His head hurts all the time, and his vision blurs often. He has to take naps to keep his strength... It's too painful to even watch. I don't know how he could be going through this and still seem positive. It hurts me to see his body so miserable, and to see him so..happy. it just doesn't click... I don't understand, and it's bugging me.

Though, I do like him being with me, and not in that hospital. Of course, when we first walked through the door of his mansion, I thought that everything would just go back to how it used to be before he passed out five days ago. The day before he passed out, we were doing homework and watching funny reruns of Full House. And then all of...this...happens, and it screws everything up! This is mine and Edward's senior year! It's supposed to be the BEST year! Ugh, not for me, I guess.

I leaned my body up slightly to kiss Edward's cheek. He had fallen asleep again, with me in his arms, on the couch while watching Titanic. The poor thing couldn't stay awake for more than an hour at a time. Emmett sat at the dining table a few feet away from us. Baby sitting while everyone else went shopping.

I gently took his arm that was around my shoulders and layed it down in his lap, then I turned him slightly, and let his body fall onto my lap. Motioning Emmett by waving my hand to get him to come over and help me, he pulled Edward's legs to the lower end of the couch, so now his head rested in my lap.

"I love you so much, Edward," I said to his, running my fingers through his hair. I missed him so much too. The way he was so lively, and so strong... He wasn't strong anymore. Only ten more months with him, I thought to myself as I gazed at his beautiful face. I ran my index finger over his lips, and then leaned down to kiss them.

"Mmm," he hummed, taking a moment to open up his green eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry," he said, starting to get up.

I pushed him back down. "No, you should sleep," I said, kissing his cheek while it fell back on my lap.

"I still feel bad," he murmured.

"I know..." My eyes glanced at the television screen. Rose and Jack were making love in the car now. Lovely timing...

Edward chuckled. "I love that part."

I rolled my eyes, " I bet you would." I said sarcastically, placing my palm against his cheek, and then kissing it again.

Edward brought his hand up too, and placed it on the back of my head, keeping me in place to hold out the kiss. I sucked on his lower lip, getting more excited with the whole atmosphere. I heard Emmett gag in the background, and then walk out of the room. Good, he needed to leave. Edward and I laughed at the same time, and then out lips were connected again.

Edward sat up, and then pushed me back on the couch, him on top of me, bodies intertwining. I could feel him through his sweats, and oh God, I wanted him too.

But then it all stopped when Edward's body went slack. "Oh my God," I yelled. "EMMETT!" I screamed. That's when Edward's body began to shake on top of me. Oh dear God, what's happening!?

Emmett came running as fast as he could, shoving the coffee table away from the couch in the process. He took Edward up in his arms, and placed his on the floor. "What do we do?!" I bellowed at Emmett, who just stood there watching his brother shake. "He's having a seizure!"

"Uhhh. Oh yeah, we should loosen his belt, so he doesn't get any types of burns, and we should turn him on his side, so if he pukes, he won't choke on it. Crap, I should take off that necklace too." Emmett said to himself.

I seriously didn't really pay any attention to what Emmett was doing, my eyes were only focused on Edward's... But his eyes were staring off into no where.

It was exactly three minutes later until Edward's body slowly began to stop hurtling, and just lay still. Emmett and I watched closely, making sure that the episode wouldn't start up again.

"I think he's gonna be okay," Emmett said, slowly taking Edward into his arms like a child, and craddling him in his huge arms. "You're gonna be okay, baby brother..." He whispered, tears in his eyes.

I turned my attention back to the TV, and my heart surely stopped.

Rose had just figured out that Jack was dead... Would I be like that when the time came for me...? I immediately bursted into tears, grabbing my heart at the same time. I was seriously gonna lose it...

**to be continued!**

**a/n:: okay, so do you guys like how i tied the titanic movie into the very end on this chapter? i know it was short, but it was intense, right?? PLEASE REVIEW. i hope i still have your interest. i really love this story, and i hope you will too. p.s. i know emmett was being all lovey dovey and everything, but he just saved his brothers LIFE. he loves him... its sweet. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**-hannah.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know you guys were expecting this to be a new chapter, but I'm sorry that it's not. Well, a LOT of people have facebook these days, sooo I decided to make a facebook just for my FanFiction friends! Isn't that cool? This way, I will get to talk to all of you and I will also be putting in previews of my stories also! Woohoo! Sounds like fun!**

**How to add me, **

**Type in Hannah Wooten on the search bar and my profile is in black&white of me and at the bottom of my profile picture it says "Sweet Jesus It's Edward!" Soo, that should be easy to find. If I'm not on the first page, please keep looking. I know I'm there and I am soo excited to be doing this. So, PLEASE ADD ME! :D Also, if you can not find me, then my email address is hott(dot)brunette(dot)101(at)gmail(dot)com!**

**Love, HANNAH!**


End file.
